The Journey
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: A look at how the relationship between DI Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes progresses from acquaintances to friends to more. Mystrade.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I felt like writing a Mystrade showing their relationship and this is what I came up with.

This will be short chapters showing their relationship as it progresses and will most likely be updated daily.

For those of you wondering, my other fics are still in progress and will be updated soon.

I hope you like it and let me know what you thought.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Mycroft and Greg met at a crime scene. There was nothing special about it, just an introduction and shaking of hands.

"_I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade, how can I help you?" asked Lestrade, greeting the man who stood in front of him, who was obviously someone of importance._

"_Mycroft Holmes, pleasure to meet you. I understand that you have my brother," said Mycroft, shaking the detective's outstretched hand._

And that was that. Greg released Sherlock to Mycroft, Mycroft said thank you and Greg told Mycroft to make sure Sherlock wasn't found at any more crime scenes. Sherlock had been trying to sneak onto yet another crime scene and the DI had arrested him again. Although, Lestrade did listen carefully to what the young man had to say, he was usually, well always, right about who the criminal was.

A year later and this was still going on. Sherlock would appear at a crime scene, figure out whoever had committed the crime and then Greg would hold Sherlock until Mycroft arrived to collect him. Greg didn't have a problem with Sherlock helping at crime scenes anymore, it was his superiors that did, and until they realized the value of Sherlock and his mind Greg would continue to hold him as per their orders. They would've preferred the detective to arrest Sherlock and take him to The Yard but Lestrade had managed to convince them that giving him to his brother was enough of a punishment for Sherlock.

Although Greg wouldn't admit it to himself yet, he looked forward to Sherlock turning up at crime scenes and it wasn't just for the information Sherlock brought with him about the crime. It was the appearance of Sherlock's older brother that always sent Greg's heart beating violently in his chest.

Greg and Mycroft had gotten to know each other a bit by now through their short conversations whenever Mycroft turned up at crime scenes. Mycroft had even started bringing Greg coffee which Greg always appreciated and with each meeting Greg's feelings for the man only grew stronger.

Five years later and things were still pretty much the same between Greg and Mycroft except for the fact that Greg was now, without a doubt, in love with Mycroft Holmes. Unfortunately for Greg though, they were still just friends. Mycroft still turned up at crime scenes with coffee for Greg but it was just to see Greg, not to collect his brother who now worked with the police solving crimes.

Greg had decided that enough was enough and today he was going to do something about his feelings for Mycroft, he now just had to figure out what.

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Greg chickened out. He'd been all ready to ask Mycroft on a date but when the time came to actually do the asking Greg had frozen, leaving Mycroft wondering what was wrong with his friend.

Mycroft had shown up at Greg's office and brought Greg a coffee and something to eat, knowing that he'd not had a break all day. They'd asked about each other's day and Mycroft had invited Greg over for dinner that night and after some more small talk Mycroft had turned to leave but Greg had stopped him.

"Wait," Greg said, deciding that it was now or never.

"Yes?" Mycroft asked, when Greg hadn't continued, "Gregory, is everything okay?"

"I…ah…never mind," said Greg, after trying and failing to get the words out that he'd wanted to, apparently it was going to be never. Well, not never, but not now either.

As soon as Mycroft left that day Greg cursed under his breath. He knew there would be other chances to ask Mycroft out but he figured he'd probably freeze up again next time; this was going to be harder than he'd originally thought.

Greg had been split up from his wife for 7 years now and since then he'd only been on a handful of dates with both men and women so he knew he hadn't frozen because Mycroft was a man. He supposed that it was something to do with that fact that they were best friends and that was something that Greg didn't want to ruin.

He'd only been out on those few dates to try to get over Mycroft, which of course hadn't worked. He'd always spend most of the time comparing his date to Mycroft and there was never a second date.

As they'd gotten to know each other better, they'd started spending much more time together, when work allowed for it of course, and this meant Greg had been on a total of zero dates in the past two years. Greg spent most of his free time now with Mycroft, they'd go out to lunch or dinner, or grab a drink after work at the pub or at one of their houses, usually Mycroft's.

If Greg was trying to get over Mycroft, this was probably the wrong way to go about it. Spending so much time with Mycroft only continued to deepen Greg's feelings for the younger man, which Greg didn't even think was possible. He now spent most of his time either with Mycroft or thinking about him. He'd reached the conclusion a long time ago that his feelings weren't going to change anytime soon. He now had to resist the urge to reach out and take Mycroft's hand when they were walking side by side or reach over the table and place his hand on his cheek while they were having dinner together and it was certainly getting harder and harder to resist.

Greg realized that he probably should have been more prepared when trying to ask Mycroft out so that was what he was now going to do, formulate some sort of plan to get Mycroft to go out with him which would include somehow finding out if Mycroft had feelings for him in return.

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted so far.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

As Mycroft left Greg's office he wondered what was wrong with the detective; something had been off today. They'd become best friends over the years, Greg was Mycroft's only friend if he was being honest, but that didn't matter because Greg was all he needed. This meant that it was easy for Mycroft to tell when something was wrong with Greg, he just couldn't tell what.

Because they were best friends, and Mycroft didn't want to ruin that, he'd buried his feelings for the detective and was doing his very best to pretend they didn't exist. That was very hard when his younger brother commented on it whenever they saw each other. Things like "how's the boyfriend" or even just a smirk from Sherlock and Mycroft knew exactly what his little brother was thinking.

Ever since the first time Mycroft had met Greg, he knew there was something different about him; he was unlike anyone Mycroft had ever met before. Then, with Sherlock being repeatedly in trouble with the law, Mycroft had the perfect opportunity to see Greg quite often. He'd started bringing him coffee once they'd gotten to know each other better and their friendship grew from there. Finding he missed Greg's company, Mycroft continued to bring Greg coffee even after Sherlock had started working with the police.

It had been Greg who first asked Mycroft to get a drink with him at the pub one evening after Mycroft had brought another coffee for him and Mycroft had happily accepted; he'd been too nervous and afraid of rejection to ask Greg himself. Mycroft was never like this around other people; Greg just had that effect on him.

Dinner or a drink at the pub was always just too friends spending time together, never a date as Mycroft one day hoped. Mycroft knew Greg was attracted to men as well but didn't think that he'd ever be attracted to him. Plus he couldn't risk their friendship so Mycroft had kept his feelings inside just like he had all his life. He had never felt this strongly about someone before though and it was making it very difficult to maintain self control around Greg.

Greg was the only person that Mycroft felt completely comfortable around; they could laugh and talk freely together and Mycroft was always happiest when he was with Greg. Truth was, he'd been in love with his best friend for a very long time, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Mycroft always hoped though, that one day, they'd be more than just friends.

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Greg arrived at Mycroft's house at exactly 7 o'clock for dinner. Mycroft was always precise with his schedule so Greg tried to be on time as well so Mycroft was happy. Mycroft opened the door with a smile and invited Greg inside.

When Greg and Mycroft had first met, Mycroft had had a personal chef that did all his cooking for him. When Greg first started going to Mycroft's for dinner, it had been Mycroft's chef that would cook them dinner. Greg had then taken it upon himself to teach Mycroft to cook so now whenever Greg came over, it was always Mycroft that cooked for them. Greg had enjoyed teaching Mycroft to cook; he was glad that there was something that Mycroft didn't know that Greg could teach him.

"Smells lovely," said Greg, taking a seat at the table while Mycroft was dishing up dinner.

"Thanks," Mycroft replied, blushing slightly while pouring himself and Greg a glass of wine.

They chatted and laughed during dinner as they always did until it came to the end of dessert. They then cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink before moving into the other room to watch football on the TV. Greg was a huge fan of football and they usually watched games together; Mycroft enjoying the company more than the actual game.

Greg generally spent most of the game explaining what was happening on the screen to Mycroft. Football was something that Mycroft just didn't understand and Greg took great pleasure in explaining the game to him every time they watched a game together. He'd probably told him the same thing over a hundred times but Greg enjoyed Mycroft taking an interest in something he cared about so he didn't mind.

As the game came to an end, Mycroft realized he was running out of time to ask Greg what he'd been planning to ask.

It was his mother's birthday in two weeks time and she always had a huge party for herself at the Holmes Manor and Mycroft was required to go. Every year he always went alone but this year he'd decided that he'd invite Greg, it wouldn't be so boring if Greg was there too.

As Greg stood to leave, Mycroft stopped him.

"Wait Gregory, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you," said Mycroft, feeling nervous all of a sudden. It wasn't like he was asking Greg out on a date or anything but Mycroft felt nervous all the same.

"I was wondering if perhaps you'd accompany me to my mother's birthday party in two weeks time. It's usually dreadfully boring but would be considerably less dull if you were there," continued Mycroft when Greg hadn't said anything. Mycroft was now blushing even more than earlier and didn't know where to look but couldn't look Greg in the eyes.

"You sound like Sherlock," said Greg, chuckling at the now confused look on Mycroft's face.

"What?" asked Mycroft, he had no idea what Greg was talking about.

"You talking about things being dull and boring, sounds exactly like Sherlock," explained Greg, "oh and yes I'd love to".

"I do not sound like Sherlock," said Mycroft, completely missing the fact that Greg had just accepted his invitation.

Greg just laughed again, waiting for Mycroft to realize what he'd just said. It took him a moment, but Greg could tell Mycroft had realized when a grin spread across Mycroft's face.

"So you'll come then?" asked Mycroft, making sure he hadn't misunderstood somehow.

"Course I will," said Greg, smiling back at Mycroft.

Greg left not long after that and Mycroft couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread through him when he thought about them going to the party together; it was almost like it was a date, but unfortunately not quite.

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

It was the night of Mycroft's mother's party and he was on his way to Greg's house to pick him up. He'd been thinking about this night for the past two weeks, he can't remember being this excited about anything in his entire life.

Mycroft made his way to Greg's door, took a deep breath then knocked. The sight of Greg when the door opened literally took Mycroft's breath away. He'd seen Greg in a suit before but there was just something about the way the suit fitted Greg and the way his hair was done that made him look absolutely gorgeous. He had to take a minute to compose himself before speaking.

"Evening Gregory, are you ready to go?" asked Mycroft, after getting his breathing somewhat under control. He was sure Greg must have noticed his strange behaviour but if he did he didn't say anything.

"Yes, let's go," replied Greg, smiling at Mycroft before stepping outside and locking his door.

Greg was used to seeing Mycroft in suits, he wore them most days, but this particular suit on Mycroft made him look even more amazing than usual. Greg was having trouble keeping his eyes off Mycroft as they made their way to his car and he just hoped Mycroft didn't notice.

The both climbed into the car and it pulled away from the curb, heading towards Mycroft's childhood home.

They were just pulling into the driveway of the Holmes Manor when Mycroft asked the driver to pull over for a minute.

"Gregory, before we go in there's a favour I need to ask you. I should probably have asked you earlier but if I'm being honest I was a bit nervous and worried that you'd say no so I guess I just kept putting it off but I've run out of time now," said Mycroft, he'd started rambling a bit as he sometimes did on the rare occasion that he was nervous.

"Mycroft, what is it? Is everything okay?" asked Greg, wishing he could reach out and offer some sort of comfort to Mycroft but didn't want to make the man even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just…well…I was talking to Mummy earlier and I said I'd be bringing you and well, before she hung up the phone she said she couldn't wait to meet my boyfriend and I was going to correct her but she seemed so happy, she's always worrying that I'll end up alone but she thought I'd finally found someone and I just didn't want to disappoint her, not on her birthday and-"

"Wait Mycroft, slow down, what's the favour you wanted to ask?" asked Greg, trying to process all of what Mycroft had just said, his mother thought they were a couple?

"I was wondering if you'd pretend to be my boyfriend for the night?"

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend for the night?" asked Greg, unsure if he'd heard Mycroft correctly. Up until this point Greg hadn't been sure if Mycroft was gay or not, he'd never shown the slightest interest in anyone, man or woman.

"That is what I just asked Gregory," Mycroft was becoming more and more nervous as he waited for an answer from Greg.

"So you're gay then?" asked Greg, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Of course I am," said Mycroft chuckling, he must've checked out Greg in his suit over a hundred times already tonight.

"Oh, ok then, I guess I figured you were but I wasn't entirely sure," said Greg, feeling a tiny spark of hope, at least Mycroft was attracted to men.

"So, umm…about my question," said Mycroft, his momentarily forgotten nerves back again, "if you don't want to, I can either tell Mummy the truth or my driver can take you back home."

"Mycroft, you're my best friend, you know that right? And I'd do anything for you and if you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend for the night then of course I will," Greg said, hoping he didn't sound too eager and Mycroft wouldn't figure out his feelings for him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything," said Mycroft.

"Yes Mycroft, I'm sure," replied Greg smiling, slightly nervous but more excited about being Mycroft's boyfriend, even if it was just for a night and even if it wasn't real.

Mycroft motioned to his driver to continue up the driveway towards the house.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do tonight?" asked Greg, now playing with the sleeve of his jacket and not looking Mycroft in the eye.

"Well, I'll introduce you to Mummy as my boyfriend and we'll need to act like a couple, hold hands, that sort of thing," Mycroft replied, avoiding looking at Greg as he finished the sentence.

"Okay then, I think I can handle that," said Greg, smiling and leaning over, taking Mycroft's hand in his own. They both felt their skin tingle and their accelerated heart beats at the contact from the other

Mycroft smiled in return as they pulled up in front of the house. They both climbed out of the car and walked hand in hand through the doorway of the Manor. Neither of them noticed Sherlock and John laughing at them holding hands as they climbed out of the car behind them.

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone for the support so far, it means a lot.

Sorry this chapter is even shorter than usual but it leads into the next few chapters which I hope you will enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

When Greg had first agreed to Mycroft's request, he had been thrilled at the idea; this may be his only chance to be this close to Mycroft. Now they were holding hands as Mycroft was introducing Greg to various family members of his. Greg now had a bit of time to think about what he was doing and he was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea.

Greg should have been enjoying this, being so close to Mycroft, pretending to be his boyfriend, and he was, just not as much as he could be. It was the voice in the back of his mind, the one that was telling him that this wasn't a good idea, that was taking some of the enjoyment out of it.

What if Mycroft figured out he had feelings for him by the way he was acting, that would definitely be bad. Or if acting like they're a couple only makes things awkward the next time they see each other.

There was also the fact, and this was probably the worst and most important part, that afterwards he'd never be able to be this close to Mycroft again. Never be able to just reach over and take his hand or lean over and give him a peak on the cheek (not that he'd done that yet but he desperately wanted to). Being able to do that sort of thing now, was only making tomorrow and all the days after that seem much worse because he could never do it again.

He felt like he wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. Laugh because he got the opportunity tonight that he never thought he would and cry because it wouldn't happen again.

He realized now that saying yes was a bad idea. He could enjoy it now but tomorrow he'd feel even worse than before (which he didn't think was possible) about not being with Mycroft. But it was a trade, one night of happiness for a lifetime of misery afterwards from not being with the man he loved.

Greg would continue pretending for tonight, for Mycroft, and he just hoped that somehow, one day, he'd be able to get over Mycroft because it was killing him that right now he was so close to Mycroft and yet so far away.

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Greg and Mycroft had been at the party for a little over an hour now. It was being held in the ballroom at the Holmes Manor and it was evident that no expense had been spared by Mrs Holmes when she had decorated this room, it looked amazing.

Mycroft's mother had just entered, she liked to make an entrance so she'd waited until all the guests had arrived, and Mycroft was now looking at Greg with an uncertain expression.

"I have another favour to ask," said Mycroft, now looking nervous again.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Greg, he had already gone this far, he was sure he could do anything else Mycroft wanted.

"Mummy is going to be skeptical that I'm in a relationship so I figure the best way to prove to her that I am is to, well, kiss you, and she needs to see. She should then believe me when you meet her that we are actually a couple," replied Mycroft, blushing slightly but determined not to look away from Greg this time.

"I…uh.." Greg knew it would be a bad idea to do this, it was bad enough that he'd never be able to hold Mycroft's hand again after tonight but if they were to kiss just this once, Greg wasn't sure what it would do to him. But the temptation to kiss him was way too strong. This would most probably be his only chance ever to do this and he'd most likely regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't but he'd certainly regret it if he did too. At least at the moment he didn't know what it felt like to kiss Mycroft but if he did he'd wish he could kiss him again, even more that he does now.

"Gregory, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, just forget I said anything." Mycroft was partly taking advantage of this situation, it was true that his mother would be skeptical about their relationship but he also thought it was the perfect, and possibly only, opportunity to kiss Greg like he'd wanted to do for so long. He now felt guilty though about taking advantage of his friend when it was obvious that Greg did not feel the same way about him, and did not want to kiss him, so Mycroft had given him the opportunity to back out.

"No, I'll do it, if you still want to," Greg said, making a quick decision, if it was his only opportunity ever he should take it, whether he would regret it later or not.

"Ok then," said Mycroft, smiling at Greg, "you ready now? Mummy is right over there so now would be the perfect time."

"Yeah, now is fine," said Greg, voice shaking slightly with nerves, his pulse accelerating and his breathing becoming more rapid.

Mycroft took a step towards him, closing the small gap that had been between them. Mycroft placed his hand on Greg's cheek and Greg closed his eyes at the contact. Their lips were less than an inch apart when Greg thought about what exactly was going to happen and he realized that he couldn't go through with it, not if it was a onetime thing, it would hurt too much afterwards never being able to kiss Mycroft again. He stopped moving forwards and instead placed his forehead against Mycroft's.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he whispered, pain evident in his voice, before he turned and quickly left the room, leaving Mycroft staring dumbly after him.

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I didn't have a chance to update yesterday so here is a longer chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it.

It took me a while to figure out exactly how to write this so let me know what you think :)

Updates in the next week may not be daily as I have a few assignments due but I will definitely try my best.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Greg had fully intended on kissing Mycroft, right up until he walked away. He just couldn't go through with it if he'd never get to kiss Mycroft again and so he'd quickly left the room, leaving Mycroft staring after him.

Mycroft didn't know what had gone wrong as he stared after Greg leaving the room and he could only assume that Greg had panicked because he'd really not wanted to kiss him.

Mycroft quickly followed Greg out of the room and found him sitting on the stairs in the entranceway, head in his hands.

"Gregory, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or make you do something you didn't want to," said Mycroft, taking a tentative step towards Greg.

"Just don't Mycroft, I'm sorry but just don't," replied Greg, holding up his hand, telling Mycroft to not come any closer.

"If you didn't want to kiss me, you should've just said so," Mycroft was beginning to get upset, it hurt that Greg was acting this way towards him.

It hadn't been hard for Mycroft to figure out why Greg had left. It was obvious that Greg was repulsed by him, so much so that he couldn't even kiss him, and truthfully, that broke Mycroft's heart.

"That's not why I left, but I'm sorry I just can't talk about this right now." Greg just wanted to go home, curl up in bed and forget that this night ever happened.

Greg got up and started walking away and Mycroft panicked and not knowing what was wrong with Greg said the first thing that popped into his head, "If you're honestly that repulsed by me you should've just said so earlier and we could've avoided this whole situation now."

That stopped Greg and made him turned around.

"God Mycroft, are you honestly that blind?" Greg had had enough of this, hiding his feelings, and maybe if he said them out loud, if he finally got them off his chest and told him, he'd be able to move on and get over Mycroft. Right then he decided he'd tell Mycroft the truth, no matter the consequences. Even if Mycroft never wanted to see him again, which he really hoped wouldn't happen, he was going to tell him anyway.

"What?" Now Mycroft was confused, was there something he'd missed? He didn't mean to say what he'd said, or at least not say it like that, but he wasn't expecting Greg's response to be anger.

"You, look at you, wearing that suit, with the perfect face, how could you possibly think I could be repulsed by something so, so beautiful." Well that probably wasn't the best way to tell Mycroft he fancied him but he'd said it now, there was no going back.

"I don't understand…" said Mycroft, trailing off at the end of his sentence looking confused; He had no idea what Greg was talking about.

"It's simple Mycroft, I'm attracted to you and I know you couldn't possibly feel the same but I have to tell you anyway because I've kept it inside far too long and maybe telling you now will finally give me the chance to get over you." Greg finished his little speech and blushed when he realized what he'd said now and before, had he really told Mycroft he thought he was beautiful?

Greg turned to leave, feeling embarrassed at revealing too much in front of Mycroft when a hand on his arm stopped him and made him turn around.

"You're attracted to me?" Mycroft asked, he wanted to be certain he had heard correctly.

Greg nodded in response.

"And you didn't think it was necessary to mention this to me before now?" How had he not noticed that Greg was attracted to him?

"I didn't want to scare you off or risk our friendship just because I was attracted to you." Greg was looking down now, avoiding looking at Mycroft and mumbling as he spoke.

Mycroft was just happy that Greg was attracted to him. That meant that those feelings could grow into something more, maybe there was a chance they had a future together after all, as more than just friends.

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Mycroft.

"Ahh…a while actually," replied Greg, finally glancing up at Mycroft and was shocked to find a smile on his face.

"How long is a while?" Mycroft had to know, he had to know how long he'd been blind and hadn't seen what was right in front of him.

"Since sometime in the first year we met I realized I was attracted to you and you should probably know that-"

"Over five years!" exclaimed Mycroft, cutting Greg off, "I haven't noticed for five years that you've fancied me, although, you didn't notice that I fancied you either so I guess I'm not the only one who's blind." The last part Mycroft was more talking to himself than to Greg.

Up until that moment, Greg wasn't entirely sure how Mycroft was taking the news that he was attracted to him. He hadn't hit him or stormed off which had been a good sign and Mycroft was smiling but that could've been from amusement from Greg's confession and not from happiness. Greg had never thought in a million years that there was actually a possibility that Mycroft fancied him in return, although he had hoped of course.

Greg couldn't help the smile that spread across his face then. "Did you just say you're attracted to me too?" asked Greg, his smile only growing bigger.

"I did," Mycroft smiled in return, "but I suppose I should tell you that my feelings go a little deeper than that. I care a lot for you Gregory and I want you to know that I will always be there for you."

"I care for you too Mycroft, in fact, I'm in love with you, and God it feels good to finally say that out loud." Greg froze then, realizing what he'd just said in front of Mycroft but looking at him, he only saw Mycroft's smile widen.

"Well that's good, because I love you too," replied Mycroft, moving closer to Greg and placing a hand softly on his cheek.

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Mycroft and Greg lips were millimeters apart when they heard someone coming towards them and they quickly sprung apart. They were both blushing as one of the guests walked passed, seeming oblivious to what he'd just interrupted.

"We should probably get back, Mummy will be wondering what happened to us," said Mycroft, kissing Greg softly on the cheek before taking his hand and leading him back to the party.

Mycroft's mother noticed them returning to the room and quickly made her way towards them before they could escape again; she was dying to meet Mycroft's boyfriend.

"Mummy, it's lovely to see you again," said Mycroft, placing a kiss on his mother's cheek, but still not letting go of Greg's hand.

"Gregory Lestrade I presume, I've heard so many wonderful things about you from Mycroft, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Mrs Holmes, smiling at Greg after noticing Mycroft's and Greg's linked hands.

"It's great to finally meet you Mrs Holmes, Mycroft has said nothing but good things about you," said Greg, smiling in return at Mycroft's mother.

"Mycroft, if you'd excuse me I'd like a quick word with Gregory alone," and then she took Greg by the arm before either of them could protest and led him away, leaving Mycroft standing there alone and already missing Greg.

Mrs Holmes took Greg out of the ballroom and down the hall to what looked like her office. She sat down in one of the chairs in the room and offered the one beside her to Greg. Once Greg was seated she took his hand in hers, she hadn't stopped smiling since she'd met him.

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you and Mycroft are together, I can see how much happier he is with you. I wanted to say thank you, I always thought he'd end up alone and I was skeptical about you two being a couple when I first saw you together but now I can see how much you love each other," and before Greg could do or say anything she had stood making Greg quickly stand too. Greg could feel himself blushing at Mrs Holmes' words and she linked their arms together again and led him back to the ballroom and to Mycroft.

She kissed Greg on the cheek and smiled at them both before turning around and walking off to go talk to other guests.

"What was that about?" asked Mycroft, as Greg still stood staring after Mrs Holmes, rather shocked and confused at the events of the past few minutes.

"I…ah, I'm not too sure, I think she was thanking me, thanking me for making you happy," replied Greg, turning to look at Mycroft and grinned at the look of love and affection Mycroft was giving him.

"Well I can't argue with that, tonight you've made me happier than I've been in my entire life," said Mycroft, wrapping an arm around Greg's waist and pulling him close.

"I love you too," said Greg, reaching up and kissing Mycroft gently on the lips.

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this story just kind of stopped abruptly, I got busy and then just never came back so here's the next chapter. Can't promise when another one will be up but I will mark it complete when I don't plan to write any more (which will be at the end of the story).

I hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

As first kisses go it was nice but it would've been even nicer if not for the interruption that came in the form of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. As soon as their lips had connected they broke apart again at the sound of laughter coming from beside them.

"I see you two have finally figured out you both fancy each other," said Sherlock, to a giggling John.

Mycroft just scowled at him but Greg couldn't keep then grin off his face.

"Maybe you two will finally figure out you fancy each other as well and then you can leave us alone," replied Mycroft, scowl being replaced by a smirk as he saw the look on Sherlock's face and John blushing.

Sherlock was about to reply when John grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Maybe the conversation that he and Greg had just had wasn't that far away for them either thought Mycroft.

Mycroft turned back to Greg and seeing the look in his eye leaned forward to get back to what they had been doing a few minutes ago.

Mycroft's lips were almost on Greg's when Greg put his hand on Mycroft's chest and pushed him back slightly.

"Gregory?"

"Not here," replied Greg, not really wanting their first proper kiss to be in a room full of people including most of Mycroft's family, his mother, and John and Sherlock, although looking around he couldn't see either John or Sherlock anywhere.

Before Mycroft could say another word Greg had grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the room and down the hallway. Greg noticed a door leading out into the garden and after seeing it was open led Mycroft outside.

They were alone now, there was no one to interrupt them. The air was a bit cold but that didn't matter as Greg slid his arms around Mycroft's waist and pulled him close. Mycroft could feel Greg's breath ghosting across his lips as they both leaned forward and finally their lips connected in their first proper kiss.

The kiss was like nothing either of them had felt before. It was nothing like they'd imagined it to be but so much more. Greg was overwhelmed by the feeling of Mycroft pressed so closely against him, Mycroft's hands tangling in his hair to pull him closer. One of Greg's hands moved up Mycroft's back, trying to close the now nonexistent gap between them, while the other found its way to the back of Mycroft's neck.

With some difficulty Mycroft pulled his mouth from Greg's and leant their foreheads together. Mycroft thought it was best to stop the kiss there before they got too carried away and it was one of the hardest things Mycroft had ever done.

"Later," Mycroft said, placing a quick kiss to Greg's lips before taking his hand and leading him back to the party.

* * *

Review? and thanks for reading :)

AN: This story won't involve any M stuff for those who were wondering.


End file.
